


You call it kidnapping, I call it adoption.

by Just_Another_Weirdo



Series: The things I do for love [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Female Logan, Female Morality | Patton Sanders, Female Remus, Gen, I wrote this for my English homework, I'm expanding on this because I have no self control, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It was supposed to be ten lines, Male-Female Friendship, Trans Female Deceit | Janus Sanders, a bit of angst, a lot of everything in between, fantasy setting?, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Weirdo/pseuds/Just_Another_Weirdo
Summary: “That's not what a rebellion does!”“It's... not?”“It's not!”“Ya know you could've just asked me to join. I would've accepted in a dying man's heartbeat”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The things I do for love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727602
Comments: 36
Kudos: 41





	1. The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This was cut short, because I was supposed to write ten lines and I wrote two pages. Maybe I'll expand later, but I already got enough works in progress.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> “Might expand later” became “oops, this is multichaptered now”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil kidnaps Remus. Janus is not amused. Remus is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing this was a bitch. Enjoy!

Janus woke up when the rays of sunshine hit her in her face. She was a bit surprised when she didn’t find Virgil in his room. Maybe the little rascal had decided to wake up early for once in his life.

She should’ve known that was practically imposible.

After humming a soft melody as she made some breakfast, she went outside. Virgil should be feeding the chickens. They got very aggressive when they were hungry.

She left the plate of toast on the porch, high enough to be out of the cats’s reach. She was heading over to where they kept the chickens when she heard someone shouting inside the barn. Virgil. It was Virgil.

Sighting, Janus walked to the barn doors.

“Virgil?” She asked, knocking on the door with her cane. “Are you getting murdered in there?”

She started pushing the doors open, but someone slammed the door closed from the inside.

“Janus!” Virgil said, still pushing against the doors from inside. “Everything’s fine and dandy, no need to worry!”

Janus frowned. “Virgil, let me in.”

There was a moment of silence before Virgil responded. “Why do you need to get in?”

“Because fuck you, that’s why. Now open the door.” Janus said, pushing harder.

The doors budged and Janus stepped in. She looked at Virgil with exasperation.

And then she noticed the tied up princess in the middle of the barn.

She exhaled deeply, trying not to lose her cool. She forced a polite smile before turning to Virgil.

“Care to explain?” She said, using that tone that made Virgil nervous.

“He kidnapped me!” The princess yelled. “He fucking ki–”

Virgil covered her mouth with his hand, muffling the princess’s long list of curses. “I can explain.” He said.

The princess rolled her eyes, and decided that the best course of action was to lick Virgil’s palm.

Virgil retreated his hand, making a disgusted yelp. He cleaned it against his pants. The princess laughed.

“Why did you kidnap the princess, Virgil?” Janus asked, once the laughter had stopped.

“I didn’t kidnap her.” Virgil said. He crossed his arms and looked away. “I simply… carried her unconscious body all the way over here.”

“That’s called kidnapping, Virgil.” Janus said, gritting her teeth.

“So what!” Virgil said, throwing her arms into the air. “I kidnapped her, fine, isn’t that what the rebellion does?”

“No!” Janus said. She knew she would eventually regret letting Virgil join that stupid rebellion, but she hadn’t expected him to disappoint her so soon. “That’s not what a rebellion does!”

Virgil looked at her for a few moments, only blinking in confusion.

“It’s… not?” He asked.

Janus sighted yet once again. “It’s not!” She threw her hands to the air, quickly realizing that was a bad idea as her cane fell down. She grumbled as she picked it up.

The princess started clapping her hands. While these two idiots had been arguing, she had taken her sweet time freeing herself from the ropes. Janus and Virgil stared at her, resignation and fear slipping into their respective faces.

“Ya know… you could’ve just asked me to join” She said, standing up. “I would’ve accepted in a dying man’s heartbeat.”

“…really?” Virgil asked. “The rebellion is kinda against your parents…”

The princess shrugged. “Yeah, I hate those guys anyways, so…” she held out a hand towards Virgil “count me in, name’s Remus!”

Virgil stared at the hand. “I, eh, know.” He said, taking the hand. “Name’s Virgil.”

“Please tell me you aren’t buying all her lies.” Janus said, looking at Princess Remus with suspicion. “She’s obviously tricking you.”

“No, I’m not” Remus said. “I just want to piss off Roman. My brother’s always been a little shit, it’s fun to mess with him.”

“You’re joining the rebellion to mess with your brother?” Janus asked.

“Yep!” Remus said, smiling widely.

Janus sighted and turned towards Virgil. Judging by his expression, there was no way of changing his mind. The princess was here to stay.

“Fine” She said, watching Virgil’s face light up. “She can stay.”

Princess Remus smiled as well. “So… what’s your name?”

“Janus.” Janus said. She pointed at Remus with her cane. “And if you even dare to think about hurting my brother, I will make sure not even his Royal Pain in the Butt can find your remains, understood?”

Remus beamed happily. “Understood!” She said, as if Janus hadn’t just threatened her life.

Virgil grinned, taking Remus’s hand and pulling her outside the barn. Janus could hear him rambling about his friends from far away.

She stood in the barn for a few seconds before going outside. She wanted to eat breakfast, and someone had to feed all the damn chickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janus is way older than Virgil, they're not blood related. Janus tells Virgil she just adopted him.
> 
> That's it, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> (Yes, I'm expanding this. Blame my lack of self control. Updates will be more moody than my motivation to study)


	2. The Rebellion's leaders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka, lesbians logicality.  
> Logan doesn't trust Remus, and Patton is reluctant yet kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this is multichaptered now.  
> Patton is the leader of the rebellion. I like her. She's intimidating.

Logan was this close to giving up in her rebellion efforts. Why she didn’t do so? Because she loved Patton, that’s why.

In front of her, Virgil was smiling widely, holding the hand of Princess Remus, daughter of the man they were planning to overthrow.

“Give me a reason not to slam the door on your face” Logan said.

“I brought a friend!” Virgil said. “She wants to join us!”

The princess waved her hand. Logan stared at her before turning to Virgil. “You made friends with a princess?”

“I mean, he tried to kidnap me at first, which was rude, but yeah.” Remus said.

Logan stepped away from the door. “Get inside before I regret this”

Virgil and Remus grinned at each other before running inside. Knowing Virgil, he was probably showing Remus Logan’s library.

She sighted and entered the kitchen. Patton, sweet talented Patton, was there, drinking her morning coffee as she struggled to make Logan’s tea.

Logan wrapped her in a hug from behind. “Good morning gorgeous.” She murmured, placing her chin on her shoulder. And if she had to stand on her toes to reach there, Patton made no comment.

In fact, she only giggled, turning to kiss Logan.

“I heard Virgil coming in, did he bring a friend?” She asked, rubbing Logan’s back as she melted into her arms.

Logan hummed. “He did.”

“Are they his age?” Patton said “he really needs friends his age.”

“She is.” Logan said. “She’s Princess Remus.”

Patton’s smile dropped as she pushed Logan away. “She’s who?!”

“Princess Remus” Logan said, trying not to pout and failing.

Patton cursed and ran out of the room. Logan turned the kettle off, before going after her lovely wife.

She found Patton staring at the pair of new friends from the library’s door. Virgil was rambling about his favourite books with that look on his eyes of pure joy, while Remus listened to him with genuine fascination.

Patton turned to Logan. “Would you mind watching over them? I’m going to get them breakfast.”

“Ok” Logan said, kissing Patton one last time before entering the room.

Virgil immediately looked up to her, stopping her rambles.

“Greetings.” Logan said.

“…hi.” Princess Remus said. “I’m Remus.”

“I know.” Logan said. She moved to sit in front of the chimney. She grabbed a book and crossed her legs. “I’m Logan. My wife and I lead the rebellion.”

“Oh. Nice. Is Janus also in the rebellion?” She said, standing up and sitting on top of a table. Virgil imitated her.

“No. Janus… I believe she should explain her reasons herself.” Logan said. “She does, however, help us from time to time when we need a place to meet up with other fellow rebels.”

“How does one join the rebellion?” Remus asked, swinging her feet up and down.

“You just… I dunno, I just asked these two if I could help and they let me.” Virgil said. “Patton told me to be careful and gave me a knife. For self defense, she said.”

“Janus doesn’t know about the knife.” Logan pointed out. “Don’t tell her.”

“Ok.” Remus said, nodding. “Can I get a knife too?”

“No.” Logan said with a sharp tone.

Remus pouted. “Why not?”

Logan sighted. “Because not even Virgil should have one, he’s an exception. And because there’s a probability that you’re tricking us and will try to kill us later.”

“Finally someone with fucking braincells.” Remus said.

Virgil gasped at her language, punching her slightly. Remus sticked her tongue at him.

“Really, y’all saying I’m not trustworthy and then letting me in anyways, telling me your names and all your tiny little secrets.” Remus said. “It’s kinda stupid.”

“Would it be more appropriate to throw you into the basement tied up and leave you for the rats?” Logan asked. “We could always do that.”

“Please don’t” Virgil said.

Patton knocked on the door, holding a tray with the tea and cookies. She smiled at them and went to sit on the sofa in front of Logan, leaving the tray on the coffee table next to it. She passed the tea to Logan and offered the two teenagers some cookies.

“So, Remus, right?” Patton started. Remus nodded, mouth full of cookies. “Nice name. I’m Patton.”

“Your cookies are nice.” Remus mumbled, blushing slightly.

“Why, thank you. Logan made them” Patton said, smiling brightly. “Now, Remus, if you don’t mind me asking:

“Are you willing to kill your parents?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment and maybe I'll update soon. Maybe.


	3. Virgil is no longer allowed to kidnap anyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil pouts, Remus is too excited, and Patton is very worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have any idea of where this is going? Yes. Do I know how to get there?  
> Ha. No.

“Yes.” Remus said, with more excitement than Patton had expected. “Fucking kill them, for fuck’s sake I hate them so much.”

Patton stared at her wife with bewilderment. Logan shook her head, as if saying ‘don’t ask me, I have no idea either’.

“But–” Virgil said “–they’re your parents. Don’t you love them?”

“Ha! No!” Remus said. “They’re assholes! They should’ve loved me better if they didn’t want me to join this revolution, they had it coming.”

Patton and Logan exchanged looks. Patton made a gesture to her. They would talk about that later. Virgil didn’t need to know, even if their suspicions were real.

“Well, at least you got parents.” Virgil grumbled. “I never met mine.” Patton felt an urge to wrap Virgil in a hug. She didn’t even know if Janus had spoken about Virgil’s parents.

“Trust me, you ain’t missing much.” Remus said. She got up and grabbed more toast. “Anyways, what do you around here to have fun? Apart from reading books.”

“I usually help Janus in the farm, and then bother these two until they give me something to do.” Virgil said. “I’m trying to convince them to let me do more important stuff.”

“Like kidnapping me?” Remus asked, offering Virgil a toast.

“Like kidnapping you.” Virgil said, taking the toast and munching on it. “Or your brother. We could always kidnap him as well.”

“Nah, my parents would go crazy at the crown prince missing.” Remus said. “I’m not that important. Sure, they lost a potential arranged marriage with some powerful ally, but nothing more. With Roman, they lose their legacy.”

“You’re just making it more tempting.” Virgil said.

Logan closed her book, drawing attention to herself. Patton smiled, knowing she had only opened the book for the dramatic effect. “An attempt at kidnapping Crown Prince Roman would end in disaster. The monarchs are already on high alert for Remus’s kidnapping, trying to get to Roman is almost impossible.”

“…almost?” Virgil asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“You’re not kidnapping the prince as well. Period.” Logan said, shooting him a death glare.

Virgil pouted.

“I think it’s better if we wait, kiddo.” Patton said. “A few months should be enough for them to slacken their efforts. We would have to hide Remus all the way through.”

“Ooh, hide and seek, that’s gonna be fun!” Remus said.

“We’ll talk another day about the possibility of forcing the prince to join.” Logan said. “Now, if I remember correctly, you still have to help Janus on the farm, don’t you?”

“I’ve never helped in a farm. Can I help?” Remus asked, far more excited than Virgil was.

Virgil mumbled a sure, as he stood up. He waved both adults goodbye and left, shortly followed by Remus.

Patton stared at Logan for a while. Her wife kept reading, sipping tea from time to time. She was just… stunning. Breathtaking. The best person Patton had ever met.

“Patton, darling, you’re staring again” Logan said, not looking up from her book. She smiled fondly, closing the book. “Anything on your mind?”

“Only love and admiration for you.” Patton said, leaning closer to Logan. “Among other things.”

“You’re worried about Remus, aren’t you?” Logan guessed, leaning closer as well.

“Yeah.” Patton admitted. “It’s just, I knew the royal family was messed up, but Remus makes it sound… I don’t want to make assumptions based on nothing.”

“I wouldn’t rule pass the king and queen to be abusive.” Logan said. “Of course, we have no proof.”

“God, we need to get Remus’s brother as well, then.” Patton said. “He’s going to get hurt.”

“Patton, darling, you can’t save everyone.” Logan said, putting the book aside. She moved to cup Patton’s face. “He’s the heir. He’ll survive. We need to focus on those who won’t.”

Patton kissed Logan’s palm. “Fine.” She said. “You’re right. You’re always right.”

“We both know that’s not true.” Logan said. “But, if it makes you feel better, we can go visit Janus, bring her some food and ask her to keep an eye on Remus. To see if she shows anything that insinuates that her parents were indeed abusive.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Patton said. “Thanks. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Logan said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> I'll try to include more action less dialogue next chapter, cause I keep fixating on the dialogue and forget that characters can actually... ya know, move and stuff.


	4. Dear Dante,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus wants to find a blanket. She doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Forshadowing? Never.

Janus had shown Remus where she would sleep. A small room, the farthest away from Virgil’s room.

Remus knew she shouldn’t have expected much from this house, as she had grown surrounded by luxury normal people couldn’t afford.

Yet she couldn’t help to turn and toss uncomfortably in the bed, grabbing the blankets in a slim attempt of gaining more heat.

She gave up eventually, stepping out of bed. She used the blanket as a cape, wrapping it around her shoulders. She walked around the room, searching for somewhere where Janus might have left more blankets. There was a small table and a closet.

Remus opened the closet, peering inside. It was hard to see well in the darkness, but she looked inside, waiting for her eyes to work properly.

In the deep end of the closet, covered in dust, laid an old chest.

Remus opened it, hoping to see blankets.

Instead of blankets, the chest was full of drawings, portraits, and old letters. Remus squinted her eyes, trying to decipher what the words of the first letter she grabbed said.

 _Dear Dante_ , it said, with a pretty cursive handwriting, _I hope you’re alright. I really do. I know times are hard, and our world seems to be crumbling slowly under the monarch’s new rule, but I’m not going to give up hope yet. I’ve finally come up with a name for my future child._

_Does Virgil sound nice to you?_

_Loves you greatly,_

_E. Picani._

Remus blinked at the letter. She shouldn’t be reading this, she realised. It was a invasion of privacy.

She wondered for a moment who E. Picani and Dante were. Was Dante…? No, he couldn’t be, The Dante would’ve been smart enough to run away from the country after his defeat.

Remus closed the chest, adjusted the blanket around her shoulders and exited the room in search of more blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment and I'll be happy with myself!


	5. Cookies do not work as a bribe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus always wakes up earlier than anyone else, to make breakfast.  
> Only today she's making breakfast for three, instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yeets chapter into the void*  
> Appreciate me.

Janus woke up and went upstairs to check on Virgil first things first. She had hardly slept that night, in case she heard something.

She found Virgil still asleep, drooling over his favourite stuffed animal. Letting a sight of relief go, she went back down the stairs, trying not to make much noise.

She headed to Remus’s room. It used to be…well, that didn’t matter now.

Remus was curled in bed, looking like a cocoon of blankets. Janus didn’t know whether to be relieved or not by the presence of the former princess.

She decided to let her sleep. Janus could send Virgil to wake her up once she had finished making breakfast.

Virgil came into the kitchen as she was trying not to turn her omelette into scrambled eggs.

He rubbed his eyes, yawning. “Where’s Remus?” He asked.

“In the room down the hall, next to the basement.” Janus said. “Go wake her up, I’m about to finish making breakfast.”

Virgil nodded, rubbing his eyes again. Janus watched him disappear through the door.

Princess Remus looked not royal at all. Her braid had come undone, and now her hair was a nest of black curls. And she had slept in yesterday’s clothes, which Janus knew from experience was uncomfortable.

“Morning.” She said, fighting back a yawn.

Janus muttered a morning back, as she gave both kids their plates of omelettes. She grabbed her own before sitting down in front of them.

“So…” She said, looking at Remus. “How did you sleep?”

“Cold.” Remus said. “I searched for a blanket, but there were none in the chest inside the closet.”

Virgil blinked confused. “There’s a chest in the closet?”

“Yes.” Janus said. “It is not to be opened.” She shot Remus a death glare.

The teenager avoided her gaze, focusing on her breakfast.

“You could’ve just asked for more blankets.” Janus said, voice softening. She didn’t want to be a complete asshole in front of Virgil.

“But you were sleeping, and I can’t leave my room unless given permit, like now, so I–”

“What do you mean ‘given permit’?” Virgil asked. “Can’t you just leave your room whenever you want?”

Remus blinked for a few moments. “Yeah, right, of course” She said, smiling nervously.

Janus raised an eyebrow at that, but decided against asking Remus to elaborate when Virgil changed conversation topic. He started explaining Remus what they would do together.

Janus tuned out the conversation, thinking about what she had to do. Get Remus’s some new clothes. Give Remus new blankets. Check Logan and Patton haven’t died or gotten hurt doing something stupid. Feed the goddamned chickens.

There was a knock on the door. Virgil and Remus had left already, leaving Janus to her own thoughts.

She limped over to the door, checking the window before opening.

Logan and Patton had decided to do an unprompted visit once again.

Great.

She opened the door, looking at the two women standing there.

“Virgil’s teaching Remus how to feed the pigs.” She said. “You’ll find them there.”

“Actually.” Logan said, entering the house. “We came for you.”

“For…me?” Janus said, following Logan and Patton as they made their way to the kitchen.

“Yes.” Patton said. “I made you cookies! Well, Logan made them, I helped mixing ingredients.”

“You won’t get me to join your stupid rebellion by bribing me with cookies.” Janus said, grabbing her cane. She refused to limp in front of these two.

“Actually.” Logan said. “We wanted to speak about Remus. Although I keep insisting that with your previous experience–”

“Logan.” Patton warned, cutting her wife off. “A no is a no. We’re not here for this.”

“Right. My apologies, that was intrusive from me.” Logan said, red tinting her cheeks.

“It was.” Janus agreed. Logan only blushed more. “What did you want to say about Remus? She’s oddly behaving herself.”

“We would like for you to keep a close eye on her.” Patton explained. “We have reasons to believe that her parents weren’t… nice enough.”

“There’s a high chance the monarchs were abusive.” Logan said. “My wife is just too nice to say it out loud.”

“Yet she’s bold enough to start a second rebellion by herself.” Janus said. “I’ll keep an eye on the princess. Now, since you’re here, make yourselves useful and go fetch me some clothes Remus could wear.”

Patton and Logan looked at each other, having a silent conversation Janus didn’t understand nor wanted to. Logan rolled her eyes and Patton smiled. She had won, then.

“I’ll bring you some of my old dresses and clothes, I’ll get newer ones next market’s day.” She said. She left the plate with cookies on Janus’s kitchen table. “Enjoy the cookies!”

“I will.” Janus said, leading both of them to the door. “Virgil would be thrilled if you stopped to say hi to him as well. Until then,–” she closed the door “–goodbye.”

She went back to the kitchen and grabbed a cookie.

She had to admit, they weren’t that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you want to make me happy!


	6. Daisy the World Destroyer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil shows Remus around and Logan steps on cow poop.
> 
> (This is kinda filler chapter, not gonna lie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was dead, but you were wrong!  
> Have more content.  
> Enjoy!

“And you have to be very patient, because it can take you half an hour to fill a bucket and we need several buckets to fill a jug.”

Remus hummed, watching as Virgil petted the one and only cow on the farm.

Virgil stood up, palmed the cow’s hair one last time and turned to Remus. He held a bucket for her to take. “Wanna try?” He said.

“Sure!” Remus said, taking the bucket and kneeling next to the cow.

Virgil smirked. “Be gentle, Daisy is delicate.”

“You named a cow Daisy?” Remus asked, before shaking her head in disapproval. “Lame name.”

“And what would you call her, oh, great cow namer?” Virgil asked, crossing his arms and pretending to be offended.

Remus thought for a few seconds.“Daisy the World Destroyer.”

Virgil laughed. “Daisy wouldn’t even hurt a fly!”

“A fly is not a world.” Remus pointed out.

A new voice spoke, interrupting their conversation. Virgil turned to face her.

“I see Remus is adjusting quite alright already.” Logan said, as she approached them trying not to step on cow poop. “That’s good.” She grimaced when her shoe sank in shit. She’d had to clean it later.

“Hi Lo!” Virgil greeted, smiling. “I’m teaching Remus how to milk a cow!”

“Its name is Daisy the World Destroyer.” Remus said.

Logan smiled fondly. “Patton has gone to bring you new clothes. I came to ask you if you would like a haircut.”

“I can get a haircut?” Remus asked, turning away from Daisy. She smiled. “Any haircut?!”

Logan nodded. “Any haircut. I’ll cut it myself if you like.”

“I WANT AN UNDERCUT” Remus exclaimed, standing up from her stool. “Please please please pease pleaseeeeeeeeeee”

“Sure. Do you want it now, or after you finish with your…? Farm stuff? Farm duties?” Logan asked, not sure of what combination of words to use.

“Now.” Remus said. “Please.” She added, trying not to bounce on her feet.

“Alright. Does Janus have scissors?” Logan asked. “Or would you like to go back to my place?”

“Janus has the scissors hidden on a cupboard.” Virgil said. “I know where.”

“Why does she have them hidden?” Logan asked, her mind already providing a range of possible answers, each one more bizarre than the previous one.

Virgil shrugged. “I was five and decided to cut my hair on my own, nearly chopped my ear off.” He explained.

Logan sighted. “Let’s go get you a haircut.” She said, ignoring Remus’s laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want!  
> I have a few more scenes (3) that I'll post tomorrow and today.


	7. The missing twin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman doesn't like how his morning is going.  
> Remy makes a cameo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Roman! Appears!!!

Roman glanced to Remus’s seat. She should be here already. Why was she taking so long? Mother was already annoyed, there was no use upsetting her further.

He watched father send a guard to fetch his sister. His leg started pounding. He forced himself to stop by the time the guard had come back.

“The princess is gone.” He said. Roman blinked twice and turned to see his parents’s reactions.

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Roman’s father asked.

“She’s gone. No where to be seen.” The guard said. “The bed is undone.”

Roman didn’t say a word as he stood up from his seat, ignoring the warning glares Remy shot him from across the room.

He ran to Remus’s room.

It was empty. Bed undone, window opened, pillows on the floor.

Roman kneeled beside the bed and pulled out a chest out of the gap. He opened, praying for Remus to have ran away.

Remus’s dagger was still here. Remus would’ve never left without her dagger.

Someone had taken Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you like me and want to make me (and Roman) happy!


	8. No knives for the new kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitchen is a mess and so is Janus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I wait to post because I already posted twice today?  
> Yes.  
> Will I?   
> No. I have zero patience.  
> Will I beg for comments?  
> Yes. Give me.

“You have to be kidding me.” Janus said, staring at the mess Logan had made.

In the middle of the kitchen sat Remus, surrounded by strands of hair Logan ad chopped off. Virgil was watching, sitting on the counter, despite having been told million of times not to sit there.

Logan left the scissors on the counter. “No need to worry. We’ll tidy this up in no time.”

Remus smiled at Janus “How do I look?” She asked, swinging her feet underneath the stool. “Don’t I look just great?”

Janus sighted. “You surely will be less hot on summers…” She said. She looked at the mess around her. “Now clean this disaster.”

“Ok!” Remus said. She jumped off the stool and went to pull Virgil down the counter. “You’re helping too.”

“But I didn’t do anything.” Virgil complained, letting himself be dragged down by Remus.

“You’re an accomplice now shush.” Remus said.

Logan smiled fondly, looking at the two teenagers, as they struggled to pick up the hair from the ground and shove it outside.

“I’ll go get a broom.” She said.

As she left the kitchen, she was pulled to the hall by Janus.

“You know you can just ask to talk, right?” She said, fixing her shirt.

“Your wife.” Janus said, ignoring Logan’s commentary. “She’s gone to get Remus clothes, right?”

“Indeed, she has.” Logan said. “Why do you ask?”

“Don’t give Remus a knife.” Janus said. “Nor a dagger, nor anything pointy and deathly.”

“…Why would we do that?” Logan asked.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t know of you two giving Virgil a knife?” Janus said. She pointed her cane at Logan. “Don’t give one to Remus. I don’t trust her.”

Logan raised an eyebrow as she pushed the cane away. “Do you ever trust anyone?”

Janus looked away. “I trust you.” She muttered. “But I don’t trust Remus.”

“She’s just a kid.” Logan said.

“So was Dante when the rebellion started.” Janus pointed out. “And you still hear people saying he was the head of it all.”

“Jan…” Logan said. “You know this is different.”

“Is it though?” Janus asked. And without waiting for an answer, she left.

Logan sighted. She went to get the broom. She didn’t want to upset Janus any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and leave a comment so I can finally feel worthy!


	9. The Spy and the Rebel Leader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy pays Patton a visit.  
> Just to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last scene I have prewritten. I will write more soon. Maybe. Probably. Who knows?  
> Enjoy!

Remy made his way to Patton’s house. He knocked on the door and checked no one had been following him.

Patton opened him, carrying a basket full of clothes.

“Oh. Remy!” She said, smiling at him. “What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk.” Remy said, with an urgent tone. “Now.”

“Oh, ok, let me just–” Patton left the basket on the ground, next to the door. “Come in.”

Remy entered and closed the door. Patton locked the door.

“Want a cookie? A drink?” Patton asked, moving to the kitchen.

“I want to know if you kidnapped Princess Remus.” Remy said.

Patton looked away, biting her lip. “They found out already?”

“Jesus Fucking Christ, Patton, what the _fuck_ were you thinking?!” Remy said, containing himself from screaming. “Prince Roman is furious! The king is going to have you all executed!”

“Ok, calm the fuck down, Remy, and let me explain.” Patton said. “And eat a cookie.” She handed him a cookie. Remy ate it, muttering curses under his breath. “Good. Now listen. Virgil kidnapped the princess.”

“I told you you shouldn’t have let him join.” Remy said. “He’s too young, and now he’s going to get killed.”

“He’s older than Dante was.” Patton pointed out.

Remy threw his arms to the air. “Yeah, and look where ‘Dante’ is now!”

“Oh, for fuck’s– Look. It doesn’t matter now.” Patton said, running a hand through her hair. “The Princess has decided to join us.”

“Wait, she has _what!?_ ” Remy said, and this time he couldn’t help screaming.

“Joined us. I don’t think she likes her parents much.” Patton said.

“Yeah, no shit, I’ve seen their relationship.” Remy said. “Oh, gods, you’re going to get me killed.”

“We’re not going to get you killed.” Patton assured. “Just keep doing what you were doing and everything will be fine.”

“Everything will _not_ be fine.” Remy said. “Why the fuck did I think it was a good idea to join you in the first place?”

“Cause… equality and freedom and all those things we fight for?” Patton said.

“…sure, whatever you say.” Remy said. He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed another cookie. “Weekly reports on Janus’s barn as always?”

“Yep!” Patton said. “I’m going over to Janus to give her some of my old clothes to give them to Remus, wanna come?”

Remy sighted. “Sure, why not?” He said. “I might as well scream at Virgil for being an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you want to!


	10. Crying over spoiled milk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus makes a mistake. She panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Some character development?

‘I’m going to feed the chickens’ Virgil had said. ‘I won’t take too long’ He had said.

It had been forty five minutes.

And here was Remus, with a full jug of milk, not knowing what to do with her life anymore. She had even fed Daisy an apple. Maybe she sound’t have fed Daisy an apple, but she was asking for it and Remus just couldn’t resist.

So yeah, Virgil was a little bit of a liar. Great.

Remus contemplated her life for a few more minutes before deciding to take the jag of milk to the main house. That’s where it was supposed to go, right?

Well, if it wasn’t, she would just blame Virgil.

She took a deep breath, and lifted the jag. She almost fell from the weight of it, but she managed to stay balanced. Now she just had to walk with it.

Ok, dragging this inside might be more difficult than Remus anticipated. Maybe she should let it down and go search Virgil.

No! No, Remus could do this. She didn’t need any help, she was strong enough.

She managed to get out of Daisy’s marquee before she had to set the jug down again. She panted heavily before picking it up again.

She had to stop thrice before making it to the main house.

Remus stared at the stairs before her. They seemed to stare back, taunting her.

“Fuck you stairs.” She said, picking the jug again. Just five steps, it couldn’t be that hard.

She’d made it to the second one when Virgil came out of the house.

“Remus!” He called. He frowned, confused. “Wait, you finished already? That was fast.”

“Yeah, I did.” Remus said. “You didn’t come back.”

“Oh, I was busy tal–” Virgil started saying.

“Remus, the jags go over there.” Janus, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere–out of the corner– said. Virgil pouted at the interruption. Janus pointed at the entrance of the farm, where all the other jugs where piled up.

“Oh, ok, sorry, I’ll get it there in no time.” Remus said, taking the jug again.

“Wait, Remus, there’s someone who wants to–” Virgil said, reaching out to grab Remus’s arm.

Remus slipped down the stairs, pushing Janus to the ground with her.

She closed her eyes at the impact, groaning in pain. She heard Virgil cursing behind her.

She opened her eyes, and cursed as well. All the milk was spilling into the ground. That explained the wetness Remus felt.

Janus groaned next to her. She tried to grab her cane, that was lying just centimeters out of her reach.

“Fuck, are you two ok?” Virgil said, stepping down to help Janus. Janus mumbled an affirmation as Virgil helped her up.

“I’m sorry.” Remus blurted, scrambling to her feet. “It won’t happen again, I promise, I’ll–”

“Remus?” Someone called from behind.

Remus turned. Remy stared at him, Patton right behind him.

Remus thought she might have heard someone else–maybe Janus, probably Virgil– calling her name, but she couldn’t listen. She ran.

She ran into the barn, right into the first hiding spot she had seen the first time she was there. Behind the hay, right in the darkest corner of the barn. It wasn’t the best hiding spot she had ever used, but this was not the castle. This place didn’t have as much corridors and spare rooms.

She curled in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest and trying not to make any noise. But no matter how much she tried, she could not stop shaking, nor stop the tears from rolling through her cheeks.

Remy was here. Remy was here, and where Remy went, that was because he was following Roman. He had found her. He was going to bring her back.

Remus didn’t want to go back. She wanted to run away from it all.

And now Virgil was going to suffer for her stupidness. Just because she hadn’t been brave enough to run.

She flinched when she heard someone opening the barn’s door.

“Remus?” Called a quiet voice. Remy. It was Remy.

Remus held her breath, putting a hand to her mouth in an attempt of stopping any noises.

“Remus I know you’re here, you left a tray of milk.” Remy said. He was getting closer. “I’m not going to hurt you, Remus.”

Remus couldn’t hold back a sob.

“Remus.” Remy called. He must have been right behind the pile of hay. “I’m sorry for not telling you, but I work for Patton.”

Wait. What?

“I’m not going to get you back to palace, I’m as much of a rebel as you are now.”

Remus sticked her head above the hay. Remy hadn’t seen her yet.

“You promise?” She asked, sniffing.

Remy turned to face her. He smiled at her relieved. “I promise. I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

Remus dried her tears, crawling out of her hiding place. “Yeah, yeah, I’m ok.”

Remy offered her a hand. She took it, standing up.

“I’m going to ignore that lie. Come on, the others are waiting outside.” Remy said, turning to exit the barn.

Remus inhaled deeply as she followed him.

Patton and Virgil were speaking, yet stopped the moment Remus stepped out of the barn. She looked at both of them awkwardly.

Janus approached her. Remus stiffed.

“Janus.” She said. “I’m sorry for running away, I–”

“It’s ok.” Janus said, making a dismissive gesture. She frowned at Remus’s clothes. “Your clothes, however, are not. Come with me, let’s get you changed. You aren’t hurt, are you?”

Remus shook her head. “‘M not.” She mumbled.

“Good.” Janus took her hand gently. “Come on, it’s gonna be ok.”

Remus smiled, and for a moment, she allowed herself to believe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you liked it! If you wanna make me happy!  
> I should be sleeping.


	11. Guide to parenting: don't fuck up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chat between Remy and Janus.  
> Mostly a filler chapter, not going to lie about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yeets this into the void*  
> Give me happiness, goddamnit

Janus left Patton to give Remus her new clothes. Virgil stayed out her room, waiting for when Remus finished. Logan stayed with him.

And Remy pulled Janus aside to talk to her.

“You should get going back to palace before they get suspicious” She said, looking over her shoulder to make sure there were no one listening.

“I need to talk to you first.” Remy said.

“Well, we’re talking now.” Janus said, growing impatient. She wanted to get rid of her milk stained clothes. “What’s wrong? Apart from everything.”

“Remus.” Remy said. “I just, I just want to give you a few instructions.”

Janus rolled her eyes. “Go ahead.” As if she hadn’t raised Virgil on her own, she knew how to take care of teenagers.

“Ok, first, no shouting. At all.” Remy said. “No violence, no hitting, no punishments that require that shit. No trapping Remus in a room. Nor a closet. Nor a nothing.”

“Ok, ok, what the fuck, Remy?” Janus asked. “Isn’t this all… obvious shit?”

“Just making sure.” Remy said. “Also, Remus will forget that she can get out of her room whenever, so just let her know. And let her know she can eat as much as she wants. And Remus is also afraid of the dark, so keep that in mind.”

Janus blinked confused. “Ok, fine, I can do that, but why the fuck didn’t you tell us about this before?”

“I did.” Remy said. “In the weekly meetings.”

“You said that the king was a bad parent, not that they were abusive!” Janus said.

“Ain’t that the same thing?” Remy said.

Janus sighted. “No. Bad parents were mine, Remus’s are just… the worst of the worst.”

“Oh” Remy said. “Well, just treat her well, ok? I’ll see you on Sunday.”

“Don’t get killed.” Janus said.

“Easier said than done.” Remy said. He looked at Virgil, who was still waiting for Remus at the end of the hall. “Be careful. And don’t let Virgil get into trouble.”

“Like I have any power to stop him.” Janus said, glancing at Virgil as well.

“You’re his mother.” Remy pointed out.

“His _older siste_ r.” Janus corrected. “And if we get technical, you’re his uncle.”

“Ok, let’s not get technical.” Remy said, grimacing. “Makes everything more messy.”

“Agreed. See you around, Remy.” Janus said.

She left Remy on the hallway and made her way to her room. The milk soaked clothes were starting to get annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you liked it!


	12. Sir Tudor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had taken a lot of convincing for Janus to agree to go to the festival.  
> She will be regretting doing so soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SURVIVED THE BIOLOGY EXAM  
> Anyways, enjoy meeting the character which I hate the most.   
> Have a brick. Keep it to throw it at whoever you hate the most in this fic.

It had taken Virgil a week and a half after Remus’s incident of pestering Janus until she agreed to let them both go to town on the festival day. After agreeing not to getting in trouble, and clean the barn, Janus accepted.

And so here they were, walking around the streets and marveling at the pretty lanterns, the tiny flags and the stalls. Janus had bought them both a ration of sautéed potatoes with a spicy tomato sauce and allowed them to wander freely, as she decided to stay behind.

They were both wearing capes that hid most of their faces, at Janus request. Well, ‘request’ more like an order. None of them were worried about Remus getting recognized. News about her disappearance hadn’t reached the town yet, and her new haircut should make her unrecognizable.

Or at least that’s what they thought.

It was Remus fault at the end. It was always her fault, she considered, giving how she always managed to fuck up everything that was good in her life.

It was her who was too busy dragging Virgil across the market, not even bothering to look towards where she was running.

It was her who bumped into her brother.

The three of them fell into the ground, crashing against a stall. The owner yelled at them as the stall collapse under the three kids.

Roman was the first to react, staring at his sister in bewilderment.

“Remus?” He asked, barely a whisper compared to the stall owner’s shouts.

That was enough for Virgil to stumble to his feet, grabbing Remus’s hand and starting to run.

They ran through the festival, pushing people away and trying to get the further away from Roman’s screams.

Remus only turned to look back once, and it was enough to make her run faster.

Sir Tudor was with Roman.

Roman immediately closed his mouth when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He quickly stirred away from it, turning to look at Sir Tudor.

Sir Tudor was his mother’s favourite knight. There was many things Roman despised about him. His stupid eye patch, and his stupid voice when he gloated of how he defeated the rebellion, when all he did was get lucky. And how his father trusted him so much.

Enough to allow him to escort his son to the festival.

Roman had claimed that going to the festival was for no more reason than entertainment and tradition. He and Remus would go every year, and they would always each other to try the food the merchants brought from afar.

In reality, he was hoping he would spot Remus in the crowd, and manage to bring her home. Wherever that was.

He turned to face the knight, trying not to be intimidated by the height difference. “That was my sister, we need to get her. Now.”

Sir Tudor rolled his eyes. “You’ve caused quite the spectacle here, brat, your father is not going to like it.”

“You don’t understand.” Roman said. “I just saw Remus, I need to go after her, she’s–”

“ _Princess_ Remus is in the palace, behaving like a princess should.” Sir Tudor said, grabbing Roman by the arm strong enough Roman was sure it would bruise. “And I’m not going to disrespect myself by going on a hunt for someone who is _fine_.”

Roman tried to complain, to insist he had to get Remus. But Sir Tudor slapped him and told him to shut his mouth, so he did.

And as he made his way to palace, he wondered how Sir Tudor would turn this situation against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment to raise my self esteem!


	13. The author isn't dead. Yet. They're just slow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both twins deal with the aftermath of the festival, with vastly different consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for verbal abuse, cause the twins's father is a dickhead.
> 
> Enjoy!

Janus had been angry. That was understandable, Virgil guessed. He had promised to be careful, and then broken that promise. Virgil hated breaking promises.

However, she didn’t scream. She didn’t even scold them. She just made them switch capes and hurried them home as fast as she could walk.

Remus was quiet on their way back, hands fidgeting constantly with the edges of her cape.

Virgil grew more uncomfortable as each silent moment passed.

After what felt like an eternity of unsettling quiet, they arrived.

Janus sent them to sleep immediately.

And so, Virgil changed into his pajamas and climbed to bed.

He had been almost asleep when he heard his door being opened. He groaned at the sudden intrusion of light and pulled the blanket over his head.

“…Virgil?” Remus asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she closed the door behind her.

“Yes?” Virgil said, not bothering to look out of his blanket cocoon.

“Can I… May I sleep here? With you?” She asked, pulling her blanket closer to herself.

“Sure.” Virgil said. He moved to the side, giving Remus space. “Don’t steal all the blankets, though.”

Remus seemed to hesitate for a few more moments before crawling to bed and sharing her blanket.

Virgil closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, quickly getting used to the presence next to him.

“I don’t want to go back.” Remus muttered.

“You’re not.” Virgil mumbled, speech slurred. “Go to sleep, no one’s gonna hurt you.”

“Thanks.”

Roman knelt in front of his parents once again, gritting his teeth.

“Raise.” His father said, with a bored tone. Roman did so. “I’ve heard you’ve caused a bit of an spectacle in this year’s festivities.”

“Father I–”

His father raised a hand, and Roman closed his mouth. Right. Wait until the question.

“Sir Tudor says you deliberately tried to go after some supposed rebels. After your sister, who, officially, is sick in her room. In the middle of a crowded festival.” He looked at Roman with a disappointed look. “What made you think that would be a wise idea?”

“If I could get Remus fast, no one would notice. I could’ve done it.” Roman said.

“And declare her weaknesses in front of the whole peasantry?” His father asked.

A trick question. Great. There was no escaping now.

“I didn’t think–”

“That’s the thing, isn’t it? You never think.” His father said, disgust in his tone. He wave his hand at him, dismissing him. “Go to your room, I have more pressing matters to attend.”

Roman exhaled heavily and bowed, before hurrying away.

He almost slammed the door of his room, and threw himself at his bed. He screamed against a pillow and laid there, limp.

He would find Remus, with or without his parents help.

Janus woke up and groaned at the open window. It was Sunday. Janus had nothing against Sundays, since she didn’t even attend Patton’s meetings at the barn.

But something told her she would have to just this once.

Well, she’d burn that bridge once she crossed it.

For now, she’d go wake Virgil and Remus and get them breakfast, scold them mercilessly and then tell them to stay away from the barn.

Yes, that sounded like a solid plan.

So she headed to Remus’s room, that had recently been filled with more than just the old bed. But as she opened the door, she was faced with an empty bedroom, and an undone bed.

She felt a wave of apprehension hit her, and tried not to panic. She ran towards Virgil’s room, ignoring the pain in her leg and entered at once.

Virgil and Remus were there, laid in bed together, a mess of blankets on top of both of them.

Janus sighted, relying against the door’s threshold and panting heavily.

Virgil stirred, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Jan?” He asked with a tired voice. “What’s wrong?”

“Breakfast is ready” Janus said. “Wake up Remus and come eat something.”

Having said that, she turned to go to the kitchen.

And if her limp was prominent now, Virgil made no comment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, I'm not dead (yet). Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> (will I update this soon? who knows. Maybe. I'll try my best)

**Author's Note:**

> Will I continue this? Yes. When? I don't know.


End file.
